Knuckles the Echidna
*''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' *''Gale Racer'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic Blast'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Mania'' }} |media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' |realcreator = Takashi Thomas Yuda |artist = |englishactor = *Michael McGaharn *Ryan Drummond *Scott Dreier *Dan Green *Travis Willingham |japanactor = Nobutoshi Canna |otheractor = *Sébastien Desjours *Maurizio Merluzzo *Claus-Peter Damitz *Sergio Mesa |age = 16 |birthplace = Angel Island |family = *Tikal *Pachacamac *Grandma |nickname = |species = Equidna |gender = Homem |height = 110 cm |weight = 40 kg |fur color = Vermelho, branco |skin color = Pêssego |eye color = Violeta |attire = *Luvas brancas com pontas de espinhos *Sapatos vermelhos e amarelos com partes verdes e cinza |alignment = Bom |affiliation = *Team Sonic *Chaotix |food = Frutas, especialmente uvas |likes = *Uvas e outras frutas *Seus ancestrais *Paz e sossego *Seus amigos *Lutar e treinar *Relaxar *Ficar sozinho *Cuidar da Esmeralda Mestre. *Rouge *Tails |dislikes = *Sol forte *Ser enganado ou traído *Lutar ou machucar pessoas inocentes *Dr. Eggman e seus robôs *Sonic sendo rude com Tails *Quem tenta roubar a Esmeralda Mestre. *Rouge implicando com Tails *Imperador Ix *Black Arms *Biolizard *Chaos *Falhar em proteger a Esmeralda Mestre. *Rouge tentando roubar uma Esmeralda do Caos ou a Esmeralda Mestre |skills = |moves = *Ground Shaker *Guard *Hammer Attack *Hammer Punch *Hard Line *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Kick Dash *Kn. Air Hook *Kn. Straight *Knuckle Slam *Knuckles Chop *Knuckles Dash *Knuckles Express *Knuckles Guard *Knuckles Heal *Knuckles Jump *Knuckles Punch *Knuckles Run *Knuckles Sandwich *Knuckles Style *Knuckles Upper *Major Eruption *Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack *Megaton Hook *Meteor Crush *Meteor Punch *Mole Bomb *Power Flash *Punch Attack *Quake Punch *Revolver Slam *Roar *Rock Free Fall *Screwdriver *Solid Knuckle *Sonic Overdrive *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Strength Support 3 *Spinning Back punch *Spiral Attack *Spiral Upper *Swim *Tag Action *Thunder Arrow *Triangle Dive *Trick Action *Trounce Support *Uppercut *Volcanic Dunk }} |ability type = Poder }} é um personagem fictício da série Sonic the Hedgehog. Ele é um equidna antropomórfico e atual guardião da Esmeralda Mestre, uma poderosa relíquia antiga, e é seu dever protegê-la de qualquer pessoa que quiser usá-la. Ele também é o único descendente restante do Clã Knuckles, e o último equidna na Terra. Seus traços dominantes são sua força super-humana, e os dois espinhos em cada uma de suas mãos, que ele pode usar para cavar ou escalar paredes. Ele também pode prender o vento sob seus dreadlocks para pairar no ar. Solitário por natureza, Knuckles é independente, obstinado, e sério, mas ingênuo e de temperamento curto. Ele é completamente devotado ao seu dever, passando a maior parte de seu tempo em Angel Island protegendo a Esmeralda Mestre, e raramente se importa com coisas que não são importantes. Porém, quando seus amigos e outros estão precisando de sua ajuda, Knuckles sempre pode ser contado, deixando seu posto e provando ser um verdadeiro e bom herói. Ele também é um dos mais antigos amigos e rivais de Sonic História Knuckles The Echidna tem 16 anos e é o guardião da Esmeralda Mestre, uma poderosa esmeralda maior que as outras, que possui poderes ancestrais e mantém flutuando a Angel Island, uma ilha que flutua sem destino. Um dia, Knuckles estava cuidando da Esmeralda Mestre quando recebe a visita do Dr. Robotnik, avisando que dois seres estavam chegando na ilha para roubar a Esmeralda Mestre, um é uma raposa, jovem e com duas caudas, e o outro, um ouriço azul que corre mais rápido que a velocidade do som, esses eram Sonic e Tails, era mentira, mas Knuckles cai e vai atrás dos dois, enquanto isso, Dr. Robotnik planejava seu novo Death Egg. Quando Sonic e Tails chegam a Angel Island, Knuckles toma as Esmeraldas do Caos de Sonic e escondendo-as pela ilha, de todos os meios possíveis, Knuckles tentou impedir Sonic e Tails. E logo, eles chegaram a Launch Base, onde Dr. Robotnik tentava construir seu novo Death Egg, mas, Sonic e Tails destroem a base, caindo sobre um vilarejo, a Mushroom Hill. Lá, eles avistam Knuckles, que foi ver se a Esmeralda Mestre estava bem. Quando ele sai do portal, Sonic e Tails entram, e algo novo acontece, suas esmeraldas se transformam em esmeraldas maiores, as Super Esmeraldas, agora, eles teriam de reativar as esmeraldas. Após isso, eles saem do portal, e chegam na Flying Battery, a nova fortaleza voadora do Dr. Robotnik, eles a destroem, depois de um tempo. Sonic e Tails conseguem voltar para o local onde a Esmeralda Mestre e as Super Esmeraldas estavam. Lá, Sonic e Knuckles travam uma batalha onde que o Knuckles perde. Sonic tenta convencer Knuckles de que eles não eram inimigos. Knuckles logo acredita quando vê o Dr. Robotnik roubando a Esmeralda Mestre, ele é atordoado e logo chegam a Sky Sanctuary. Lá, Knuckles não era mais capaz de continuar, e dorme enquanto Sonic e Tails impediam o Dr. Robotnik, Knuckles somente acorda com uma grande luz, a luz da explosão do Death Egg. Logo, ele avista Sonic e Tails, que devolvem a Esmeralda Mestre, e logo, se vão. Canon Archie Durante o Canon Archie, abrange sua participação no desenho animado Sonic Underground, além de seu destaque nos quadrinhos publicados pela Archie Comics e sua série própria de quadrinhos. Na história ele é introduzido ainda na 1ª temporada baseada no jogo Sonic the Hedgehog 3 em que ele se encontra com Sonic e Tails que chegam na Ilha Flutuante e a princípio tenta expulsá-los sendo controlado pelo Dr. Robotinick que rouba uma das esmeraldas da ilha, mas no final com a ajuda de Sonic derrotam o vilão. Mais tarde é revelado que ele é descendente de uma enorme geração de guardiões da ilha sendo o último de sua espécie desde que seu pai desapareceu quando jovem. É também revelado que ele e Sally eram amigos de infância o que acaba despertando uma leve paixão entre os dois ao se reencontrarem. Mais tarde ele se torna líder de sua própria equipe, os Chaotix tendo como ajudantes Vector, Espio, Mighy e Charmy. Na sua série própria ele recebe um mentor chamado Archimerdes, que fora mandado pelo seu pai para ajudá-lo a manter a ilha dos inimigos que aproximam. Ele tem uma personalidade bastante séria e agressiva sempre agindo com impulso e descontrole além de ser bastante inteligente. Ele também demonstra uma rivalidade com Sonic a princípio, mas com o tempo isso acabou sendo deixado de lado e eles passaram a se verem como aliados. Poderes e habilidades * Planar (seus "cabelos", que parecem dreadlocks, podem fazer uma "asa delta") * Escalar paredes (suas garras assim permitem a ele subir paredes) * Grande força (destrói paredes de pedra e obstáculos mais fortes, que outros personagens teem dificuldades para destruir, quando conseguem). * Apenas no jogo Sonic & Knuckles, Knuckles também pode usar o poder das Esmeraldas do Caos. Com ela, ele vira Super Knuckles (que é o Knuckles com as mesmas habilidades de antes, só que mais rápido e invulnerável). Juntando as Esmeraldas do Caos com as Super Esmeraldas (S3&K), a ação da Esmeralda Mestre se torna Hyper Knuckles. Dessa vez, ele ganha uma nova habilidade: depois de planar e encontrar uma parede em seu caminho, ele causa um pequeno tremor, que destrói os inimigos ao redor. Esse tremor é causado pela a sua desaceleração. * Quake Punch (Dá um poderoso soco no chão causando um terremoto poderoso. * em Sonic Adventure 2 e Sonic Avdenture ele Ganhar Itens de um Garra que Pode Cravar Família O jogo não deixa muito claro sobre sua origem, mas podemos ter certeza de que os últimos guardiões da Esmeralda Mestre foram os seus pais, eles antes de morrer lhe deram as instruções de como guardar a Esmeralda Mestre e com certeza contaram tudo sobre a maldição que a criatura Chaos lançou sobre os equidinas após destruir uma grande parte deles, mas não falaram sobre o sacrificio de Tikal. Relacionamentos Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Rouge the Bat Storm the Albatross Vozes do personagem Sonic X e games (Japão): Nobutoshi Kanna - Sonic Ova (Japão): Yasunori Matsumoto - Sonic Ova(E.U.A.): Bill Wise - Sonic X e games a partir de Shadow the Hedgehog (E.U.A.): Dan Green - Sonic Adventure (E.U.A.): Michael McGahanr - Sonic Shuffle (E.U.A.): Ryan Drummond - Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle, Sonic Advance 3 (E.U.A.): Scott Dreier - No Brasil é dublado por Leonardo Serrano. Trívia * A palavra "Knuckles" em inglês refere-se aos ossos metacarpais (os ossos dos dedos). O nome do personagem vem justamente de referência ao seus punhos. * Knuckles se torna um personagem jogável em Sonic 2, ao se juntar o cartucho de S&K com o de Sonic 2, e também com o "Sonic 3", que torna o personagem disponível para a escolha, pois na época foi lançado os cartuchos "Lock-on" (Cartuchos com uma saída em cima para outros cartuchos). * Em outros idiomas na série Sonic Adventure, Knuckles também recebe os nomes 'Chorlito' e 'Castagne'. * Knuckles já teve o seu próprio jogo chamado "Knuckles Chaotix" (1995) para o falecido console da Sega o Mega 32X aonde dividia a cena com outros personagens inéditos na série Sonic. * Knuckles é um equidna, um animal da Austrália semelhante a um ouriço. Os equidnas também tem o corpo coberto por espinhos (assim como os ouriços) que servem para sua defesa. O equidna foi uma das mascotes das Olimpíadas de Sydney 2000. O nome da mascote era Millie. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Equidnas Categoria:Personagens jogáveis Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Tipos de poder Categoria:Sonic Boom